Lexi Wolfe
Lexi Wolfe (b. 19th April 1986) in Sheffield, England, is an actress and writer who portrayed Mary Morstan in "The Mary Morstan Mysteries". Lexi Wolfe On the Mary Morstan Mysteries I fell in love with Sherlock Holmes as a young lady spellbound by a fantastic actors (the unmistakable and unsurpassable Jeremy Brett) in the role of the greatest fictional detective we have ever known. I was very young indeed and Jeremy Brett, though we were not to know, was coming tothe end of both his time as Sherlock Holmes and his life when I first started bugging my mother that watching the Granada series was compulsory, if it was on. If anything, Brett was one of thefirst people who I looked and said to myself ‘I’d love to be doing exactly what he’s doing. Pretending to be someone and having that as his job.’ Previously I’d always thought of a job as something someone hated but had to do – I was the child of two English teachers, you see and watching someone who quite obviously had one of the best jobs in the world affected me from that point on right up to today. One can put all one’s energy intoenjoying one’s job as opposed to internally rebelling against it. I devoured all the stories through the series, then through the books and later audiobooks. By the time I was in my twenties, I was quoting whole passages from each of the stories and despite there being so many of them, I could give someone who had never known any of them a good rundown of what happened in each of them In 2011, a short while after completing my MA in Acting at LIPA and moving down to London, I came across a casting brief for a Watson to a Sherlock Holmes. I had seen some of the No Place Like Holmes videos before, as a true fan would have done, and liked the fact that the storyline was spoofed and funny, yet was so respectful to Mr Doyle’s original vision, and also that it used real actors in its parts. Despite the fact that I was obviously lacking in certain areas, I got in touch with Ross with whom, little was I to know, I would start a lifelong friendship with. I put to him that a female in the role of Watson might do just as well, and while Ross was definitely not a hundred per cent sure, he kept me in mind, so that when later, when I was desperate to be a part of the NPLH circus, Ross turned me down for one of the roles I applied for – to my horror for a very short time, thinking with my ridiculous ideas, he had decided never to work with me – and told me that he would rather me not play that part, as he had bigger ideas for me further down the line. Thus, the idea of the Mary Morstan Mysteries, wherein Dr. Watson’s clever young fiancé, was brought into being. 'Other Works ' Aside from her starring role in as Miss Morstan, Lexi was also a presenter on the first episode of "The Diogenes Documentaries" series that also fall under the wider NPLH handle. But outside the Holmes world, Lexi has a wide body of work including T.V. shows such as Emmerdale, roles in feature films such The Harry Hill Movie, as well as many shorts and theatre performances. She is also a writer herself with a published poetry book and vampire novel series to her name.